On The Other Side
by DarkAngel814
Summary: What if Ruthie got pregnant instead of Sandy? How would Martin handle it now that he is on the other side? Possible Marthie. Peter/Ruthie Martin/Meridith. Authors: Darkangel814, and Neverknowwhatyourgonnaget. ABANDONED
1. Is There A Problem?

Chapter One: Is There A Problem?

Ruthie sat cuddled on the couch in Peter's arms, a look of content spread across her face. She was so happy to be back with him, and over Martin. Martin was with Meredith, and now she was with Peter, and she was happy, really happy.

Ruthie looked up at Peter, who, to her surprise, was watching the movie on the screen. Ruthie ran her fingers under his shirt and along his stomach. He looked down at her and smiled, his blue eyes glinting evilly. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down onto the couch, kissing her longingly on the lips. She giggled as he pulled his face away, his body hovering over her as though afraid to crush her. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ruthie shot up pushing Peter off her so that he fell slanted off the couch. He glared up at the disruption.

"Martin!" Ruthie gasped pulling herself together and flattening her shirt. Martin stared at Ruthie and then looked down at Peter who was now clamoring to his feet. Ruthie stood up looking flustered. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Your mother invited me and my father over for dinner…"He said eyeing Peter, who had walked over and thrown his arm around Ruthie's shoulder. "Hey…It's Peter, Right?"

"Yeah. We were kind of—"

"We're going to go upstairs. See ya." Ruthie took Peters hand and headed for the stairs, brushing past Martin who watched her go still glaring at Peter. Martin didn't like Peter. He thought he was, as he had so nicely phrased it during his last argument with Ruthie, a snot-nosed brat.

Martin didn't understand what Ruthie saw in him, he was stuck-up, and pretentious. Martin didn't even think he was that good looking. Martin had the faintest idea that maybe was doing it to get back at him, but he quickly shook it aside feeling rather arrogant.

Martin left the living room and went into the kitchen, where to his surprise Simon was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. Martin sat down beside him and waited for Simon to stop chewing.

"Hey, I thought I heard you," Simon said when he had finally swallowed. He patted Martin on the back.

"Yeah," He said, not sure whether to say anything to Simon or not.

"What was all the noise about?" Martin looked around, trying to avoid Simon's eyes. When he looked back Simon was watching him, obviously waiting for an answer.

"I walked in on Ruthie and Peter…" he said absentmindedly. Simon choked on his sandwich. Martin rapped him on the back a couple of times.

"Doing what?" He spluttered his eyes streaming. Martin looked unsure, and shrugged his shoulders. Simon looked furious, ready to attack.

"Just kissing… I think…" Martin added.

"You think!" Simon said, his voice rising slightly. Martin nodded nervously.

Ruthie closed the door to her room behind Peter, which strictly speaking she wasn't supposed to do. She led Peter over to her bed and sat him down, climbing onto his lap with a smile on her face. Peter stopped her, looking slightly disgruntled.

"What?" She said with the faintest of annoyance. She climbed off him and stood with her hands on her hips. Peter looked up at her and glanced at the door.

"I'm not going to just ignore what happened." Peter grumbled.

"But nothing _did_ happen!" Ruthie said. Peter looked sullenly at the floor.

"I can see that he likes you!" Peter said. Ruthie looked taken aback. Two months ago she would have jumped for joy at the thought that Martin liked her, now she was only annoyed that Peter thought that.

"What? Martin's with Meredith, Peter! And I'm, with you." She said walking over at sitting beside him. He looked at her, his anger slipping away.

"I just…" He began but Ruthie leaned in and kissed him Peter relaxed and let her kiss him. All he could think about was how soft her lips were against his, how smooth her skin was, how light her body was on top of his…

Ruthie pushed Peter onto the bed and swung her leg over him giggling. She bent down and kissed his bottom lip playfully he smiled and placed his hands on her hips. She ran her fingers across his smooth chest, so that her hips slid back towards his legs.

"See no need to think about Martin…" She said smiling. He smiled and slid his hands under her shirt.

The door flew open as Simon charged into the room, his face beet red against his dirty blonde hair so that he looked like a blonde tomato. Ruthie jumped and looked at Simon. She knew this didn't look good; she was sitting on top of Peter with his hands under her shirt. She felt him slip his hands out as Simon ran over. Simon pulled Ruthie off roughly and glared at Peter murderously.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Simon roared positioning himself so that he was in front of Ruthie. Ruthie pushed him aside and went to stand by Peter.

"Peter's my boyfriend!" Ruthie yelled angrily. Simon's face grew redder as he glared from Ruthie to Peter.

"And you're seventeen!" He roared.

"Simon, we weren't even doing anything!" She yelled. Simon laughed but not in a good way. It was cold, cruel, mocking laugh.

"Oh yeah. You always sit on top of people. There's a word for that—"

"Oh Fu—" Ruthie began.

"Ruthie stop!" Peter said cutting her off.

"You're such a hypocrite. It's all right for you but not for your little sister. In case you haven't noticed I'm not a little girl anymore—"

"In case _you_ haven't noticed you're not an adult yet either!" Simon yelled.

"I am too!" Ruthie said indignantly. "You don't live here anymore. I don't have to listen to you!"

"I'm still your big brother!" Simon growled.

"Get over yourself!" Ruthie yelled. She grabbed Peter and ran down stairs, Peter tripping behind her.

"Ruthie, slow down!" Peter begged as he tripped over yet another step. Ruthie slowed down, but Peter realized it was because Martin had appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"You –you—JERK!" She screamed. Martin raised his eyebrows and jumped out of the way as she went to hit him.

"Hey!"

"Why'd you tell Simon?" She screamed.

"I didn't say anything." Martin lied. Before Ruthie could reply the front door opened and her mother walked in, the twins behind her carrying groceries.

"Hey," She said smiling. "Hey Martin." She looked at Ruthie, who realized how inappropriate she looked. Her shirt was half pulled up and wrinkled her hair was a mess and she was sure her lips looked red. She blushed and pulled Peter out of sight.

"Let me help you Mrs. Camden," Martin said taking the bags from her arms.

"Thank you Martin," She said still looking at the spot her daughter had just been.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody this is my new story. It is my first collaborative story, I am working with Neverknowwhatyourgonnaget and I am looking forward to it and I think it is going to be a very interesting story. The first chapter was written by me and the second will be written by her, and so on and so on.

So I hope you enjoy the story and we will probably upate once or twice a week. So please read and review!!

Katie and Neverknowwhatyourgonnaget


	2. I Can't Believe You

Chapter Two: I Can't Believe You

Martin followed Annie and the boys into the Kitchen to put away the groceries. Martin placed the bags he was holding on the island. The boys did the same and then headed upstairs. Annie turned to Martin looking into his face. He quickly avoided her eyes, looking anywhere but at the woman in front of him.

"So," Annie began. Martin began to unpack the groceries. "Martin I want the truth and nothing but the truth. You know something about Peter and Ruthie." Annie walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table. Martin sighed and sat down beside her.

"First, I walked in on Ruthie and Peter making out in an…inappropriate way…" Martin said pausing. Annie nodded waiting for him to go on. "Then Simon came in to the picture and when I told him…what I saw…he went up stairs and I don't know what happened from there."

Anne looked at him like in disbelief, but he really didn't know anything after that.

"Okay," Anne said, " Could you ask Simon to come here?"

Martin stood up and went upstairs; Simon was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," Martin said, knocking on the door. Simon looked over and sat up.

"Peter went home…" Simon mumbled. Martin nodded.

"Your mom wants you." Simon looked at Martin and knew what was coming. He got up and followed Martin downstairs. Martin walked into the kitchen, but Annie wasn't there anymore so Martin led Simon into the living room where Annie was sitting with her legs folded.

Upon the look on Annie's face the two boys took a seat without a word.

"So Simon, what did you see upstairs?" Anne was becoming more and more impatient by the second. Simon's mind went blank momentarily before he was able to answer.

"I went upstairs after Martin told me what happened and I walked in on Ruthie and Peter—" Simon stopped. He didn't want to get Ruthie in trouble.

"Doing what?" They could see the anger in her eyes she was about to burst any minute now.

"Well, Ruthie was sitting on top of Peter and his hand was up her shirt" Simon finished uncomfortably. He dropped his gaze to the floor, avoiding his mother's eyes. To his surprise his mother stood up and left.

Annie walked up the stairs to the attic room; Ruthie was sitting by the window watching something down below.

"Honey," Annie said sweetly. She paused giving Ruthie time to turn around, "I think we need to have a mother and daughter talk" Ruthie knew she was in trouble because the look on her mothers face was priceless. Annie sat on the edge of Ruthie's bed as Ruthie climbed down from the window to sit opposite her on the second bed.

"I think your father and I have been giving you and Peter too much alone time," Annie said looking straight into her daughters eyes. "I really don't know what happened today but it better not happen again." Annie got up to leave the room without giving Ruthie to say anything. "And you're grounded for 2 weeks." She added

"How is that a mother daughter chat?" Ruthie screamed, but her mother was already gone. Ruthie cried out in anger and threw herself down onto her bed. She hated being grounded; No phone, no T.V, no hanging out and NO PETER, _well only at school_. Angry tears spilled from her eyes as she buried her head in her pillow.

Simon and Martin were downstairs waiting for Anne to come back down, when they heard a door slam.

"Do you think we did the right thing by telling her?" Martin asked Simon. Simon looked unsure.

"Man, Ruthie must really got you scared," Simon said before rolling his eyes and gathering his things, but Martin got the feeling Simon still felt bad. "Tell my mom I said bye and I'll see her tomorrow." Simon then turned around and excited out of the front door

"_Man, what have a gotten my self into?_" Martin looked up to see Ruthie storming down the stairs.

"How dare you," she hissed, pointing a finger in his face. "_How__ dare you try and make it seem like we were about to…"_

"Maybe because you were!" Martin raised his voice and stood up so that he towered over Ruthie. The two began to scream at each other, Annie heard and hurried into the living room.

"Hey!" Anne said loud enough for them to hear,. "What's going on here?"

"She just came in here and started screaming at me," Martin said with fire in his eye's

"But mom—"

"No Ruthie, don't come downstairs and scream at him because your mad, just because he wouldn't let you do whatever you and Peter wanted to do" Ruthie ran back upstairs in a huff.

Dinner went by relatively peacefully. Her father, having no idea of the scene from earlier, he tried to make conversation between Ruthie and Martin. It wasn't until Ruthie left the table in a huff that he got the message.

Ruthie went off to school the next day without a word to her parents. She sat through her classes almost in a mechanical fashion, still fuming from the argument last night. She didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal about it. She and Peter hadn't done anything and even if they had, what business was it of her mothers?

"Ruthie are you finished?" Her math teacher asked. Ruthie looked up, shaken from her thoughts she gazed around in confusion.

" Almost" She lied returning to the sheet in front of her.

The bell rung. Ruthie jumped out of her seat and hurried out of the classroom. Ruthie stepped into the hall unaware of where she was going. Ruthie slammed into someone and fell to the floor, her books toppling out of her arms. Ruthie looked up and smiled at Peter.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday," Peter said helping Ruthie pick up her books

"Don't be" Ruthie said reaching out and taking her books from Peter.

"So how much trouble did you get into?" Peter asked as they began to walk down the hall.

"Grounded for 2 weeks"

"Wow, really? I'm grounded for a month." They reached the door to Ruthie's next class and said goodbye giving each other a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ruthie I know we aren't suppose to see each other…but my mom and dad not going to be home tonight," he said. Ruthie knew exactly what he was thinking. "So I was wondering—"

"A make out session" Ruthie finished off, Ruthie gave Peter another kiss "I'll be there at 7:30"

It was lunchtime and Martin drove Meredith to subway. As he ordered the sandwiches Meredith sat at a table waiting for him.

Minutes later he came and handed Meredith her sandwich before sitting down he gave her a little but soft kiss.

"It seems like something's on your mind" Meredith said looking at Martin before taking a bite of her sandwich

" It nothing..." Martin said, his sandwich lay untouched between them.

"Come on tell me," She said gently as she leaned into kiss him.

"Fine, yesterday I walked in on Peter and Ruthie making out and I told Simon what I saw and he went up stairs where he saw Ruthie sitting on top of Peter and his hand was up her shirt. Then Mrs. Camden came in and started asking Simon and me questions and we told her. So I guess Ruthie got in trouble; so she started screaming at me and it made me mad because she's like a little sister to me and I just don't want to see her get hurt." Martin inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Wow," was only thing Meredith could think to say. She stared at Martin blankly, taking a sip of her drink. Finally she thought of the words to say, "Did you talk to Ruthie about how you feel?"

"No, and if I did she wouldn't listen"

"Well you won't know unless you try,"

It was Friday, 7:00 to be exact and Ruthie had convinced her mom and dad to let her stay home.

"Make sure you lock the door" Peter's mom said before giving him a kiss on the forehead and heading out the door with his dad.

"_Finally" _Peter thought to himself. 30 more minutes and Ruthie should be here for their make out session, well that's what they called it.

7:30 on the dot and the back door rung. Peter got up and there stood Ruthie.

"Hey," Ruthie smiled. Peter smiled at her and stepped aside to let her enter the house. Ruthie walked in and walked over to the couch. Peter followed her watching her saunter over to the couch. She sat down and pulled Peter down beside her. She laced her fingers around his neck and pulled him on top of her as she leaned gently down onto the couch.

"I love you Ruthie," Peter whispered. Ruthie smiled and ran her hand under his shirt.

"I love you too," She whispered. Ruthie pulled off shirt, to reveal a white lacy bra. Peter stared at her as though mesmerized.

"Are you sure?" Ruthie nodded and helped his hands around her back to unclasp her bra.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey people here is the second chapter, written by Teefah (aka Neverknowwhatyourgonnaget). I hope you liked it I'll be witing the next chapter I should be able to post it on saturday but not till saturday night.

So that's it, obviously REVIEW!! hee hee.

Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! (to anyone who believes in valentines day and doesn't think its just a commercial gimic...hee hee which is isn't me I love Valetntines day! It means six months till I turn eighteen!! Whoo hoo!


	3. The Price We Pay

Chapter Three: The Price We Pay

Ruthie groaned and rolled out of bed. She thought to herself, at least Peter's punishment is finally over too. Not that Ruthie had actually been following the rules of hers or his grounding but her parents didn't know that. She'd finally be able to see Peter without having to sneak around.

"Ruthie time for school," Ruthie grumbled to herself as she pulled herself out of bed reluctantly.

"I'm awake," She called back. She listened to her mother as she walked away. Once she could no longer hear her mother's footsteps she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"What is taking Ruthie so long?" Annie said with a hint of annoyance. Sam and David shrugged.

"I don't know," Sam said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go to school." David said.

"Ruthie!" Annie called. Ruthie appeared at the foot of the stairs looking extremely pale. "Are you okay?" Annie asked her voice softening.

"Yeah…I'm f-fine…" Ruthie said her voice shaking. She took a seat beside Sam looking miserable.

"You look a bit sick," Annie said packing up the twin's lunches. Ruthie grunted in a noncommittal way. "All right."

Ruthie was quiet the whole way to school, trying to keep a hold on her stomach. Her mother pulled up in front of her school and Ruthie got out without a word. The moment she was through the doors she headed for the nearest bathroom. She wasn't sure why she hadn't just stayed home, but there was something weird about this.

"Hey," Peter said swinging into the seat beside her. Ruthie was feeling better but wasn't going to test it by trying to hold anything down. "Aren't you going to eat anything?" Ruthie shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked.

"Just not hungry," Ruthie said evasively. Meredith eyed her but let it go spotting Martin. Ruthie glared as Martin approached. "I'm going to the library." Ruthie got up and huffed away. She was still angry with Martin, she blamed him for not being able to see Peter for a month. Ruthie had only gotten out of lunchroom when her stomach flipped and she dashed off to the bathroom.

Over the following week Ruthie distanced herself from Peter. She was afraid and she didn't want to get any closer to him. But after a week she knew she couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey…" Ruthie said as she entered the kitchen. Lucy walked slightly ahead of her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked grabbing a glass from the cabinet. Ruthie had called Lucy and told her she needed to talk.

"Well…I don't really know who else…" Ruthie trailed off looking around in confusion. She didn't know what she was doing here. Well, she did, but she didn't want to be here.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked taking a sip of water. "Would like some water? You look a little pale." Ruthie shook her head and turned away.

"I was wondering if you could take me to the drug store…" Ruthie said. Lucy cocked her head slightly and watched Ruthie walk around the table.

"Why can't mom take you?" It wasn't what Lucy was really hinting at and Ruthie knew it.

"Luce…will you promise not to be angry?" Ruthie stopped and turned to look at her.

"I…"Lucy looked at her sister and nodded. "Okay…"

"I think…I think I might be pregnant…" Ruthie looked down immediately afraid of Lucy's reaction. Lucy looked palely at her little sister, in shock by what had just been said to her.

"What? How?"

"Lucy you know how…" Ruthie said trying not to smile. She didn't understand it but she had an incredible urge to laugh, maybe it was because she was so uncomfortable.

"You think this is funny? Ruthie sixteen!" Lucy said raising her voice.

"I'm not laughing!" Ruthie said returning to all seriousness. "I just…I'm scared okay!" Ruthie sat down and put her head in her hands. Lucy walked around and sat beside her.

"It's okay…" Lucy pulled Ruthie into a hug. "We'll go…" Ruthie nodded and wiped away the tears.

"Just give me a minute." Ruthie walked off. She closed the bathroom door and faced the mirror. Her eyes were red but other then that she looked like she always did, a little paler. But there was an angry glint in her eyes that actually scared her, she wasn't sure why she was angry though.

Ruthie and Lucy went to the drugstore that afternoon and returned to Lucy's house. Kevin had taken Savannah out for the day so it was just the two of them. Ruthie paced the living room quietly as they waited the results. She didn't want it to be positive, she didn't want it to be true.

"Times up…" Lucy said. Ruthie nodded in acknowledgment and walked over to it. Her heart dropped at the sight of the smiley face. A smiley face, how ironic.

"It's positive…"

* * *

Authors Note: Hey everybody we're back! Here is the next chapter written by me (Katie) lol. I hope everyone likes it and look forward to next chapter which should be interesting.

I hope everyone likes our story so far. I think its going well and it's not as hard as I thought it would be to collaborate and we work well together. So enjoy and review!

Katie and Teefah


	4. Let's Talk

Chapter Four: Let's Talk

Ruthie hurried and put the pregnancy test behind her back as Kevin walked through the back door with Savannah in his arms. Lucy spun around and greeted her husband and daughter.

"How's mommy baby," Lucy said grabbing Savannah and giving Kevin a quick kiss.

Kevin eyed Ruthie and Lucy suspiciously; he knew something was going on but he was too tired to try and figure it out.

"That was close," Ruthie whispered once Kevin was gone. Ruthie grabbed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. She wrapped the stick in a paper towel and threw it in the garbage.

"Yeah," Lucy responded watching Ruthie pack up. "Ruthie, don't think that we're done. I'll be over tonight and we'll talk."

"But don't say anything, please?" Ruthie begged.

"I'll try not to,

"Thank you," Ruthie slung her bag over her shoulder and left. Lucy watched her walk down the walkway and disappeared behind the bushes. She couldn't believe that her fifteen-year-old sister was pregnant.

* * *

Ruthie paced the length of her room, biting the nails off her right hand. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She wasn't sure if she was scared or happy or disappointed…she didn't know how she felt. How could this have happened? Well she knew how... She didn't even know why she'd slept with Peter…Ruthie was just to fed up with being alone, in her mind she had to have somebody to comfort her, be her protection…

Minute's later a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She spun around and stared at the door momentarily in shock before saying 'Come in' in a panicked voice. Martin entered the room without saying a word and sat on the bed.

"What do you want?" she said with a hint of annoyance she wasn't angry with him anymore, she didn't have enough energy to put in to being angry.

"I just came over here to explain myself," He said in a serious voice

"There's nothing to explain…" Ruthie turned her back on him and walked towards her dresser.

"Yes there is. You're acting like I'm the bad guy. You're the one who was messing around with Peter. If you didn't want to get in trouble then you should have been fooling around." Martin said glaring at her back.

"What? Are you serious?" Ruthie said turning and facing him. "If you call this an apology I don't want to hear it. I have enough to think about, without having to deal with you!"

"Who said I was apologizing? I didn't do anything to you," Martin said getting off the bed and walking towards her. "I was just trying to protect you. What do you mean you have a lot to think about…is everything okay?" Ruthie looked slightly alarmed and quickly stepped back.

"You're just jealous of Peter and I!" She yelled nervously. "Just go…" Ruthie pushed Martin out of her room and before he could say anything she'd slammed the door in his face.

Martin mumbled to himself as he descended the stairs he passed Peter who was on his way up to Ruthie's room. Martin stopped and watched Peter climb the steps slowly and finally enter Ruthie's room.

"Hey," Peter said moodily. "What was Martin doing here?"

"Nothing. He was just...nothing" Ruthie said. She fell silent and crossed the room to enter her closet.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"No something 's wrong," Peter gave her a worried look as he pulled her close to him. "What's wrong?" Peter kissed her softly on the lips and looked into her eyes. Ruthie pulled him into a passionate kiss, anything to get away from that look.

About two minutes later Ruthie and Peter pulled apart Ruthie smiled half-heartedly at Peter before averting her eyes. She felt Peter come closer and she quickly got off the bed.

"Peter…" Ruthie wasn't sure what she was doing. "I think we should break up…" The words were out of her mouth before she really knew what had happened. Ruthie looked up slowly. Peter was staring at her in disbelief, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"What…why?" Peter's voice came out quiet, and Ruthie felt horrible but she knew it was what she wanted. She didn't want to be with Peter, and this pregnancy scare had to be sign. That must be it, Ruthie decided. This was all a sign that she and Peter needed to break up and then everything would be fine.

"I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me…I'm sorry. I really care about you but not in that way, at least not anymore. I guess I used to, but I don't think I've cared about you that way since we were were twelve…" Ruthie looked up occasionally as she spoke to meet Peters gaze.

"But why? Did something happen?" Peter stood up and walked over to her.

"Peter…" Ruthie stepped back. "I've just been lying to myself…I wanted to like you…" Ruthie drifted off she didn't know what else to say. Peter stared at her quietly for a minute or two and then his face changed. Anger spread quickly through his eyes.

"You like Martin don't you?" Peter barked. Ruthie looked at Peter in bewilderment.

"Martin? What…what are you talking about?" Ruthie didn't know where this had come from.

"You know what fine! You want to be with him then go ahead." Peter grabbed his coat off her bed and headed for the door. "I don't want a slut for a girlfriend anyway!" Peter stomped out of the room. Ruthie stood by her bed her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what Peter had said.

"Ruthie?" Ruthie looked up to see Lucy standing in the doorway. "You okay? I saw Peter leave he looked really angry…did you two have a fight? Did you tell him?" Ruthie ran her hand over her face and sighed. She shook her head.

"No I didn't tell him…but yeah we had a fight. I don't want to talk about it though." She added looking at Lucy. Lucy sighed but dropped it.

"I told mom that I needed you to help me set up for my group tomorrow so your going to leave school early." Lucy said.

"Why am I helping you set up? Set up what?" Ruthie said.

"You're not really. I'm taking you to the clinic." Lucy said.

"Oh…" Ruthie sighed and lay back. She heard Lucy head for the door. "Hey Luce,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"I know…it's gonna be okay…" Lucy left, leaving Ruthie to her own thoughts.

* * *

"Ruthie Camden?" one of the nurses called after what seemed like an hour "Here put this on and it's room 201 right down the hall" Ruthie took the fake robe and walked nervously down the hall. Ruthie followed Lucy into the room. Ruthie stepped into the little bathroom and put on the gown. She stepped out and took a seat on the table. Lucy was sitting in a chair in the corner playing with her thumbs.

"Hello, Ms. Camden I'm Doctor Charleston."

* * *

Authors Note: Hey guys it's Katie and Teefah again. Sorry for such a delay it's totally my fault (Katie) I have been so busy and I was sick so I couldn't read the chapter Teefah sent me but here it is finally. We hope everyone likes it and I will try to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible.

We want to thank everyone who's reviewed our story! We appreciate it, and we hope you all continue to enjoy it!

Teefah and Katie


	5. Liar Liar

Chapter Five: Liar Liar

_I can't have a baby! I'm only fifteen! I don't want to have Peter's baby, I'm not in love with Peter, I'm in love with…well it doesn't matter now because Peter's the father and he's who I'm stuck with for the rest of my life all because of one stupid mistake. Why did I sleep with him? I don't even know what came over me…maybe it was just that heat of the moment…or…I don't know…All I know is I can't have a baby, but I am…_

Ruthie lay in bed her head buried into her pillow so hard she could barely breathe; she wanted to stay that way since she felt like she was suffocating in real life anyway. Reluctantly she rolled over and took a deep breath, her greatest fear confirmed; she was pregnant. She'd begged, pleaded and sobbed for Lucy not to tell their parents. Until, unhappily, she'd agreed not to tell if Ruthie promised to tell them, and sooner rather then later.

Two weeks had passed and Lucy's warning glares had been the least of her problems. She had still not told her parents, and she wasn't planning on it for as long as Lucy let her get away with it, but she had told someone and everything had blown up in her face…

* * *

_One week earlier._

"Can I come in?" Ruthie looked up to see Martin standing in her doorway, and she realized she'd been crying. She rubbed at her eyes but knew she'd only made herself look worse.

"Yeah…" She said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked walking over and sitting next to her. Ruthie looked into his eyes and wanted so badly to have him hold her. She wanted Martin to tell her everything was going to be okay…she wanted him to fix it…then she realized she wanted it to be his…

Ruthie flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Martin wrapped his large muscular arms around her tiny frame and stroked her hair gently. Ruthie instantly felt calm. The warmth of his body melted away her fear and anxiety. She trusted him, more then anyone else…

"Martin…" Ruthie said, her voice muffled through his shirt.

"Yeah?" He said soothingly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm pregnant…" Martin pulled her away from him so he could look at her.

"What?" Ruthie hesitated before saying it again. If she didn't repeat it then it wouldn't matter and she could take back her stupid mistake, because she knew telling him before Peter would be a stupid mistake.

"I'm Pregnant." But something inside her didn't care. Martin looked at her in shock unable to say anything. "I don't know what to do!" She sobbed burying her head into his chest. She could hear his heart race beneath his shirt. She moved her hand over his heart and felt his hand cover hers.

"It's ok…" He said after a few minutes. Everything's…going to be all right." He didn't sound confident, but Ruthie trusted him she believed him. Maybe it was because she wanted so badly to believe him.

She looked up at him searching for the sincerity that was always in his eyes. Even if his confidence were shot if he meant it, it would always be in his eyes. And there it was. Martin brought a hand to her face and wiped away her tears, leaving his hand resting on her cheek.

Martin caught her gaze and felt trapped, trapped in the longing that was emanating out of her body with such a strong force that it pulled him towards her like tractor beam. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. Ruthie moved closer to him and matched his kiss, moving her hand from his chest to his neck.

"Ruthie, I wanted to apologize… to…you…" Ruthie pulled away from Martin and stared blankly up at Peter who stood frozen at her doorway. A mixture of pain and hatred swept across his face. "I can't _believe_ you!" He said with such hatred that it made Ruthie cringe.

"Peter, wait!" Ruthie jumped up and walked to him.

"You're a liar!" He screamed.

"No I didn't…let me explain!" She begged, but explain what? She had no explanation, other then you're right I love Martin.

"You couldn't even admit it! You had to lie to me! I don't apologize, you are a _slut_!" Peter pulled his arm from Ruthie's fingers and shooting a death glare at Martin he stormed down the stairs.

* * *

Ruthie sat up and looked around the room, she picked up the phone and dialed Peter's number. She was going to have to apologize, even though she'd been ignoring him ever since their fight last week. After thinking the same thing over and over for the past seven days she knew she had no other choice.

"Hello," Peter answered.

"Peter, it's Ruthie—" _click._ Ruthie hung up and called again.

"What?" Peter snapped.

"You did _not _just hang up on me!"

"Uh…Yeah I did." _Click._ Ruthie growled in frustration and hit redial.

"Leave me alone!" Peter yelled.

"No I have to talk to you!" Ruthie said.

"I don't care!"

"Well you will!"

"No I won't! There's nothing you can say that will make me listen to you. Goodbye—"

"I'm pregnant." Ruthie said quickly. The line went quiet and Ruthie waited. "You better not have hung up."

"Pregnant?" Peter said quietly. "You slept with Martin? And you think I care that you're pregnant?" He screamed.

"I didn't sleep with Martin!" Ruthie hissed. "It's your child!" Again there was silence on the other end.

"How long have you known?" Peter asked uncertainly. Ruthie stopped if she told him two weeks, then he'd know that she'd known when she'd kissed Martin.

"A couple days…" Ruthie lied. Ruthie fell silent and waited for Peter to talk, but when he didn't she used the opportunity. "Peter, I'm so so sorry about what happened with Martin. It was a mistake a stupid mistake, I was angry for having left you and what'd you said to me. He was there and…I'm sorry…"

"Well, it'll have to be okay now…we have to raise a child…" Peter said solemnly but Ruthie knew he didn't mean it. Just like she hadn't meant a word she'd said to him.

* * *

Authors Note: Hey sorry everyone for the delay, I've (Katie) had a lot of work and not a lot of time. But I think we have a good outline setup now and things should run more smoothly now that we have this outline. We'll try to update again soon.

Enjoy and review!

Katie and Teefah


	6. Fixing The Mistakes

Chapter Six: Fixing the Mistakes

Ruthie woke up the next day relieved that she had finally told Peter. She felt like everything was going to be okay. She pulled the covers off, got up and walked out of her room. She grabbed a towel from the hall closet and went to take a shower.

Minutes later, Ruthie hopped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She peeked her head out to make sure no one was in the hallway before leaving the bathroom.

Downstairs Martin entered the kitchen where Mrs. Camden was standing by the window. "Hi Mrs. Camden" Martin said.

"Martin nice to see you. Isn't today nice?" Anne said, looking out the window. Martin nodded but didn't say anything. " Ruthie's upstairs"

"Thanks" Martin left the kitchen and made his way up to Ruthie's room. He knocked, and waited for an answer.

"Come in" A little voice said.

"Hey Ruthie" Martin said pushing the door open and walking in. Ruthie didn't turn around but kept her back to him.

"Martin, what are you doing here?" Ruthie asked.

"I just thought I could take you to school today," Martin said. "We need to talk…"

"That's not a good idea…" Ruthie said walking over to the dresser her back still facing Martin.

"Well, we need to talk…about what happened last week." Martin question " I just thought—"

"Thought what?" Ruthie asked turning around to glare at him.

"I just thought because of what happen last week—"

"Martin, that was a mistake" _Damn I did it again _"I don't think us dating is the right thing to do right now and for the baby's sake I think that Peter and I should be together."

"What?" Martin yelled. Ruthie glared at him. "How can you after all Peter's done?"

"Did you really think that we could possibly go out now...If you haven't noticed I'm pregnant...With Peter's child, that's why we have to get back together…and I…I do love him… it's too late for us" Ruthie said. In her heart she really wanted to be with him, to feel his lips again, to feel his touch, to finally have him for her self. It wasn't possible, she'd made to many mistakes and she had to do the right thing.

"I can't believe this!" Martin said, he ran his fingers angrily through his hair.

"What!"

"You... I can't believe this! I've liked you since I met you, and I know you like me. As time's gone by I've grown to love you, and I know you love me. Not Peter. Don't stand here and tell met to my face that you don't, that you love Peter." Martin said the anger rising in his voice. Ruthie's expression softened. He was dead on but she had the baby to think about and the baby deserved her father, and that was Peter.

"I think you should leave…" Ruthie said quietly.

"You're unbelievable. You're lying to yourself if you think you can just forget how you feel. You can't grow to love someone; you're going to end up resenting Peter. Do you know Peter told Meredith and she broke up with me? I told her that I was in love with you when she confronted me because I thought you loved me too, I know you do you're just too afraid do anything about it. I thought you wanted to be with me so I tried to do the right thing and broke up with Meredith. Then you won't return my calls and you ignore me. You ruined my relationship with Meredith just to play with my heart!" Martin paused and ran his hands over his face. Ruthie averted her eyes; she couldn't look at him, as it was she was on the verge of tears, because he was a hundred percent right. "You know what… forget you. Have a nice life with Peter you deserve each other." Martin left, slamming the door behind him.

Ruthie crumpled onto her bed in tears. She knew he was right; she had been selfish to kiss Martin. But she wasn't being selfish now. It would be selfish to be with him. It was her decision to sleep with Peter, her fault she was pregnant, she couldn't make the baby pay for her decisions. She had to be with Peter. She had to try to forgive him and be with him.

Ruthie dreaded going to school, she really didn't want to have to see Martin, she couldn't look at him. But everywhere she went he was there but not for long because it seemed he didn't want to see her either.

"Hey babe" Peter said sneaking up behind Ruthie and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hey" Ruthie said kissing him back.

"So how do you feel?" Peter asked.

"Shh" Ruthie glared. "You know I don't want everybody knowing are business!"

"Sorry" Peter said. "So, how about I walk you to class?"

"Fine" Ruthie closed her locker and headed off down the hall with Peter.

When Ruthie got home she went straight upstairs to lie down, she felt so sick and exhausted she could barely stand. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up, maybe when she finally woke up time would have rewound.

"Ruthie we need to talk" Lucy said knocking on the door.

"Please not now I'm so tired of talking," Ruthie said through her pillow, but she could hear Lucy coming in anyway.

"No. Ruthie you said that you was going to tell mom and dad!" Lucy said sounding annoyed.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Ruthie said sitting up to face her.

"No…but I almost did. You really need to tell them!" Lucy said folding her arms and sitting down on the other bed.

"To make you happy I told Peter" Ruthie snapped.

"That's great but Peter didn't love you he just seduced you—" Lucy snapped. The moment it came out she regretted it. Lucy looked at Ruthie horrified. Ruthie's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe Lucy had just said that. "Ruthie I'm so sorry—"

"Get out!" Ruthie said her voice shaking.

"Ruthie I didn't mean to say that" Lucy pleaded.

"But you were thinking it! Just get out!" Ruthie stood up and pointed at the door tears in her eyes. "Why does everyone assume that because I'm pregnant I'm a slut. It was one time, and it was a m-mistake…" Ruthie broke off as tears flooded her eyes and poured over. Lucy pulled Ruthie into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

* * *

Mac looked at Martin and rolled his eyes. They had been sitting there in silence for the past five minutes. He hoped going to the pool hall would help get his mind off things, but it didn't.

"Just go talk to her!" Mac said finally.

"I can't…you don't understand."

"GO!" Mac said.

"Fine…" Martin got up and walked across the room. He stopped and waited for her to look at him.

"What?" She snapped finally.

"I'm sorry…please…I don't want to break up…"

"Martin go away!" Meredith said getting annoyed.

"Please let me explain…" Meredith looked up at him, eyeing him.

"I'm going to go say hi to Mac," Jackie, Meredith's friend, said getting up and leaving.

"Can I sit?" Martin asked.

"Fine…I'll listen…you have five minutes." Meredith said.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello Everyone I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you like this chapter! I promise to update as soon as I can I have so much to do as I'm sure Teefah does as well and it's hard when you're co-writing because one person might be busy and then the other and yada yada but here it is and sorry for the delay.

Teefah and Katie.


	7. It Never Stays Simple

Chapter Seven: It Never Stays Easy

Ruthie walked over to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, she tossed it back into her dresser and let out a cry of frustration. She finally picked up a t-shirt and a sweater. She threw the sweater on and headed downstairs to get some breakfast (or pretend to at least).

Ruthie headed into the kitchen luckily nobody was there. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and pulled out the water from the fridge. She poured herself some water and went into the living room. She sat down and turned on the TV. _Where is everyone?_

Ruthie sat watching TV for a while, after about an hour her mother and the twins walked in. Sam and David sat down on either side of her; David took the remote and changed the channel.

"David I was watching that." Ruthie said. David shrugged.

"We want to watch cartoons." David said.

"Yeah. It's Saturday morning." Sam said. Ruthie rolled her eyes and looked up at her mom.

"Hey, where's everyone been?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh, around. Lucy wants to talk to you. She called and asked if you go over." Annie said looking at Ruthie suspiciously. "Is something going on between you too?"

"No." Ruthie said simply. "I'm gonna head over." Ruthie got up and headed out the front door. She backed up against the door as it closed. Her mother was getting suspicious; they couldn't keep it a secret much longer she was already almost three and a half months pregnant.

Ruthie walked over to Lucy's house when she arrived at the back door Lucy was in the kitchen making lunch for Savannah and Kevin. Ruthie knocked twice. Lucy looked over and her face got very serious.

"Finally." Lucy said pulling the door open.

"What do you mean finally?" Ruthie asked walking in and sitting at the counter.

"I mean you've avoiding me for the past two weeks!" Lucy said angrily.

"I have not." Ruthie said stubbornly. "Okay maybe I have. But I can't tell them…not yet anyway."

"Ruthie I told you this from the beginning that I'd only keep your secret if you would tell Mom and Dad on your own and sooner rather then later. You can't tell them as you're being wheeled in for labor." Lucy said loudly.

"Shh!" Ruthie hissed. "What if Kevin hears you? He doesn't know…right?"

"No. But you have to tell them." Lucy said returning to making Kevin a sandwich.

"Lucy you don't understand! They're going to be so angry! I can't just tell them I need some time." Ruthie said. Lucy stopped and glared at Ruthie.

"You've had three months!" Lucy snapped. "I'm sorry Ruthie but you don't have anymore time!"

"What are you going to do if I don't tell them? Are you going to?" Ruthie said angrily. "You're prepared to tell them. Cause they won't be happy if they hear it from you!"

"You're right, which is why you have to tell them and now!" Lucy yelled.

"Just let me handle it! It's my problem and I'll handle it!" Ruthie screamed.

"Well you're not!" Lucy yelled in frustration.

"JUST BACK OFF!" Ruthie screamed. "Ow." Ruthie grabbed her stomach and leaned against the counter. Lucy looked at Ruthie nervously. She rushed over to her.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked. Ruthie pushed away the pain subsiding.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Ruthie stormed out slamming the door behind her. Kevin walked in with Savannah in his arms.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked. Lucy looked at him but didn't answer.

* * *

Ruthie rushed up to her room and dropped on to her bed. There was a sharp pain in her side that wouldn't go away. She placed her hand over it and felt movement. Her heart stopped. She looked down at her stomach and put her hand over the small bump that was covered by her sweater. Tears filled her eyes. There really was a baby inside her. For the first time she felt connected to the being inside her, like it was actually really.

The phone rang; Ruthie ignored it relishing the moment with her child. But she heard her dad call up that it was Peter so Ruthie picked up.

"Hi Peter…hang up Dad" Ruthie said. She heard her father hang up. "Peter?" Ruthie said quietly.

"Hey, I was just calling to see how you were doing. So…how are you?" Peter asked.

"I felt the baby move today…it was painful…" Ruthie said.

"Is it supposed to be?" Peter asked sounding worried.

"I don't know." Ruthie said. She stopped and thought about it. "Lucy keeps pushing me to tell my parents. But I'm not ready."

"I know. I'm not either. But we have to and soon." Peter said.

"I know! Why does everyone keep pressuring me?" Ruthie cried angrily. "It's not that easy!"

Eric picked up the phone quietly and listened in on Ruthie and Peter's conversation. What he didn't know was that Annie was doing the same thing.

"I know its not easy but—" Peter began.

"I know I have to tell them. But they're going to be so angry. What if they hate me?" Ruthie cried for real this time.

"Your parents could never hate you. They'd want to help you. And you need their help you're in trouble."

"What do you mean I'm in trouble?" Ruthie snapped.

"I just mean that you need to tell them."

"Why don't you tell them?" Ruthie yelled.

"Well…they're your parents. I mean of course I'll be there with you."

"You know what I don't need your help! And I'll tell them when I want to! If I decide to! Maybe they'll never have to no!" Ruthie screamed.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked nervously.

"Why do you care?" Ruthie hung up.

Annie hung up and stared blankly at the phone. She rushed to find Eric. He was sitting in his office staring at the phone he looked up and knew she'd heard the call.

"She's in trouble Eric." Annie sobbed. Eric walked over and took her in his arms. "We don't even know what kind of trouble she's in!"

"Everything will be okay. We'll help her get through whatever it is…" Eric said calmly. _I hope._

Feeling badly for how she reacted to Peter, Ruthie called him back to apologize.

"I didn't mean to flip out on you like that…I'm sorry." Ruthie said.

"It's okay. But you weren't thinking about…having a…you know…" Peter trailed off nervously. Ruthie sighed.

"No. I would never. I don't know what I was thinking." Ruthie said quietly.

"It's okay…we're both scared." Peter said honestly. "Do you want me to come over and keep you company?" Peter asked. Ruthie thought about it but thought it would probably not be such a good idea.

"No I think I'll be okay. I'll call you tonight." Ruthie said sweetly.

"Okay…I love you." Peter said. Ruthie took a deep breath.

"I love you too." She answered. Ruthie hung up and placed a hand on her stomach, she knew she had to tell them and she would…next week.


End file.
